


On the Eastern Sea

by kenzimone



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzimone/pseuds/kenzimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles. </p><p>
  <i>Lucy slips further into the How, into the cold and dark, backtracking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Generosity of the High King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://kikiduck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kikiduck.livejournal.com/)**kikiduck** , who requested grown up Peter and Susan.

Prince Rabadash is tall and dark and made up of sharp edges, nothing at all like the gentle Queen whose hand he seeks. He bows down low before the High King's throne, asking for permission to show the honorable queen his homeland. To take her to the deserts of Calormen.

Susan's hand presses Peter's softly, a subtle sign of acquiescence, and he stands, tall and golden in the afternoon sun, knowing that out of all the responsibilities held by the High King, to grant someone the hand of his sister is the hardest one he will ever have to face.


	2. Finding Aslan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prince Caspian_.

They shall not return. Peter does not cry when Aslan speaks this; he wants to, feels he _should_ , but the Lion looks at him with such love that there is no need. 'You will know me yet,' He says, and Peter believes.

England is cold and damp on the day of Peter's fifteenth birthday. He receives hugs and kisses aplenty, but the greatest gift arrives by post; a parcel (a book, in fact), the Professor's neat writing marking the accompanying card. _Hosea 11:10_ it says, and _Aslan_ , and when Peter opens the book he discovers that it is true.


	3. A Narnian Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prince Caspian_ , movieverse.

By torchlight the cave wall paintings dance in shadows.

Lucy slips further into the How, into the cold and dark, backtracking; fingertips tracing leaping white stags and the billowing sails of the _Splendour Hyaline_ , trailing the outlines of Ettins falling to the sword of the High King and the thin lines of the four royal thrones of Cair Paravel.

In a corner, paint smeared and faded, she finds a lamp post and a fawn. There, amongst ancient history of her own making, Lucy takes a breath and allows herself to mourn for what once was and what still might become.


End file.
